


December 4th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Ada & JJ volunteer as Elves
Relationships: Ada queen/JJ Diggle
Series: Holidays 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	December 4th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/gifts).



> This is for ForeverFelicityQueen, most of this series will probably be for her because she's feeding me prompts to help me complete this month of fics
> 
> If YOU wanna feed me prompts go to MickeysJones on tumblr and send me a wintery/holiday prompt (and some arrow/next gen characters if you want)

The holiday cheer was always something Ada loved, it didn't matter where she was or who she was with as long as there was holiday cheer. Unlike her older sister, she didn't mind sharing the love. When she was in High School she would often volunteer for every single festivity that they were putting on, she would have her dad make special cookies that she could give to the younger kids in the grades below her, she would bring presents, and she loved singing carols.

Even though she graduated college recently and she lives in New York most of the time with JJ, she still loves the seasonal cheer. It wasn't Star City, but it was festive and that's all that she needed it to be.

She woke up early on Friday morning, ready to start her day. Usually she would be rushed to leave the apartment in the morning, having to beat the traffic so she could get to Broadway and go through her warmups before the crowds set in. But she was in-between plays right now, Clueless just ended it's run and she would be doing a Disney show next but that wouldn't go on until January. So for the entire month of December she was free to do whatever she wanted to do.

She knew that she should take the time and spend it with JJ, maybe fly home early and see her family for more than a week. But she had something else in mind. And she was still going to see JJ, he was completely a part of this plan even if he didn't know it yet.

She skipped into the living room of their small apartment and found JJ by the counter making coffee. He could tell by the look on her face and the excited energy she put off that she had plans for the day, but he didn't say anything. He was going to let her talk him into it, she always has a story behind her plans and it would be a shame to let that story go to waste by just agreeing to whatever she wanted.

"So..." She slowed down as she approached him, leaning on the counter beside him. "It's December."

JJ nodded, handing her a cup of coffee. "It is."

She took the cup and looked down into it. "And December means Christmas and Hanukkah..."

"You aren't getting your gift yet." JJ told her, walking over to the couch a few feet away. "It's too early."

"I don't want _my_ gift." She followed him to the couch, sitting the coffee mug down on the side table before falling onto the couch beside him. "I want to do something special."

"You want my gift?"

"I want to volunteer at the mall and give gifts out to kids." She said it quickly, for some reason she assumed JJ would reject this idea. She wasn't sure why she thought this, he loved helping people as much as she did.

JJ thought about it for a second longer than she would have wanted him to, he was doing this to torture her. She knew this and it still worked.

"Yeah..." He finally said, looking over at her. "We can do that."

A huge smile spread across Ada's face as she jumped back up from the couch. "Great! I already bought a bunch of gifts and talked to a few parents about what their kids would want!"

JJ shook his head, not being able to hide the smile on his face. "You already bought presents?"

"And talked to a couple of parents...And grandparents....and Aunts and Uncles..." She slowly dropped back down onto the couch. "I'm so fortunate to have a big family and lots of presents...Not everyone has that."

JJ watched her as she talked, she was so passionate about this. It wasn't out of character for her to be passionate about things, but this specific cause was new. He wasn't against it, though. He supported her and if she wanted to give gifts to less-fortunate kids, then that's what they'll do.

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"Couple hours..." She stood up again. "There is one more thing..." She walked past him and slowly moved back towards the bedroom.

"What?" He turned on the couch to watch her, she disappeared into the bedroom and came out with two elf costumes.

"It's cliche...But they're kids, John." She held his elf outfit out for him, the green dress and leggings staying close to her. "Also, I tried mine on and I look adorable so...We're dressing up!"

JJ sighed, shaking his head again. "Do I have to wear tights?"

Ada nodded, shaking his elf outfit.

"Okay."

So that's what they did, they got dressed up in their finest elf-wear and made their way down to the local mall. JJ and Ada spent the day wrapping gifts and handing them out to kids. They gave an 8 year old a new remote control car, a 4 year old a kitchen play set, and they even got the parents gift cards to different stores and food places so they could have a special gift for themselves.

JJ watched as Ada interacted with all these different families, a bright smile on her face. Hours went by in a blink and before they knew it the mall was closing and they were headed home. Ada was exhausted, she'd never admit it but he could tell. At one point they had run out of gifts so Ada and JJ went to different stores to pick out presents as the kids talked to Santa.

They got home and Ada immediately went to the couch, she fell into the cushions with no intention of ever moving. They ordered some fast food and met it at the door, JJ paid the delivery guy and brought Ada the food.

"You did good today." He said, sitting down next to her.

"I didn't think shopping for kids would be more exhausting than a 2 hour play." She kicked her feet up onto the coffee table "But it is."

"Ready for kids?"

"Nope!" She reached over and picked up a pizza slice, "But I don't mind shopping for them."

"You wanna do it again next year?"

She nodded. "Quiggle traditions!"

JJ laughed, shaking his head. "Absolutely not."

"No Quiggle?"

"No."

"Jada?"

He nodded. "That's better."

**Author's Note:**

> 4 days in a row, we're doing great! See you tomorrow!


End file.
